warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Warehouse 7
Warehouse 7 was the 7th incarnation of the Warehouse which was housed by the Mongol Empire in Karakorum, Mongolia. It was inducted by Genghis Khan on July 13th, 1195 and finished sometime around October 23rd, 1219 in the area of what would become Karakorum which was finished around 1235. Location & Building Warehouse Seven, or Kömürge Dolughan, was established in 1219 CE, after Genghis Khan created a tent village in the region of Khara Khorum or 'Black Tent'. There, he claimed the Mongol Empire would keep the artifacts safe. At some point in the future, the Great Khan went to "great and terrible lengths" to forge the Remati Shackle with the hope that the Warehouse would remain under control of the Mongols. Sadly, this was not the case. But before he could see the move to Warehouse 8, Genghis Khan died in battle in August of 1227. Leadership moved to his third son Ögedei Khan in 1229 until 1241. In that time, Ögedei established an actual city and capital of the empire atop the structure of Warehouse 7. He named the city Karakorum and with many palaces, temples, and pavilions, along with commoner housing, it was complete in 1235. Ögedei believed that closer protection of the artifacts was necessary, an action that helped the incarnation greatly. This marked the height of Warehouse 7, where it had easier access to resources and Regents increased their ability to search Asia and Europe for new artifacts. Two more emperors presided over the Warehouse, where the Remati Shackle acting as a solid defense against infiltrators: Güyük Khan from 1246-1248, and Möngke Khan from 1251-1259. After Möngke's death, his brothers Kublai and Hulagu fought a civil war over succession, prompting the Regents to begin the move to Germany and the Holy Roman Empire. List of main contributors to the building of Warehouse 7: *'Genghis Khan': Contributed to the founding and building of Warehouse 7, as well as the location. PROCESSING History Spanning from Eastern Europe across Asia, the Mongol Empire was the largest contiguous empire in the history of the world and saw the collection of some of the most important artifacts to the empire, such as Khabul Khan's Bow, Confucius' Sandals and Kanishka's Stupa Spire. From the rule of the great Genghis Khan until the civil wars and unrest of Kublai Khan, the Warehouse benefited from the expanse of this empire and its collections of artifacts. But soon after the split, the Warehouse once again headed towards Rome. PROCESSING Sections * The Sacred Sanctum-(Houses sacred or holy artifacts) * The Vault of Demons-(The WH 7 version of the Dark Vault) * Room of Treasures-(This room holds jewels, gold, and jewelry) * House of War-(This section holds armor, weapons, and protective artifacts) * The Categorization Vault-(This houses the Feng Shui Spiral and all artifacts that need to be placed in the main area so, basically it acts as the Ovoid Quarantine) * Maze of Shelves-(Basically this is the main artifact storage area and the pillars keeping the shelves together have the buddhist inner peace teachings inscribed on them) Notable Artifacts A list of the most noteworthy and important artifacts collected during this Warehouses' era. * The Remati Shackle * Frederick II's Folo Notable Regents *Altansarnai Tsagaanbaatar PROCESSING Enemies/Adversaries PROCESSING Affiliates PROCESSING Events 2011 * Agents Lattimer and Bering follow Walter Sykes, Helena Wells, and Tyler Struhl to the Ancient Regent Sanctum to prevent Sykes from re-activating the portal to gain access to Warehouse 13. Bering, with the instructions of Wells, is forced to solve the chess puzzle developed by Warehouse 12 Supervisor Caturanga and unlock the portal. Sykes uses the portal to enter Warehouse 13, and Regent Jane Lattimer is pushed through to the Hong Kong side. ** In the original timeline, Walter Sykes is stuck inside the portal as it is shut down and dies as a result. ** In the timeline created by Agent Nielsen's use of Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe, Walter Sykes is brought back through the portal into Warehouse 13, suffering severe head trauma upon his emergence, and dies after Mohandas Ghandi's Dhoti purges his heart of the darkness implanted by Carlo Collodi's Bracelet. 2013 * Former Warehouse 9 and temporary Warehouse 13 Caretaker Paracelsus combines H. G. Wells' Time Machine (sans the dual-chair apparatus), the Tesla Targetting Coil, Pierre-Simon Laplace's Telescope, Karl Schwarzschild's Pocket Watch, and Theodosius of Bithynia's Sundial to create a functional time machine, which he focuses on the Warehouse's side of the Ancient Regent Sanctum wall to create a portal through which he goes back to Warehouse 9 and rewrites history to become the sole ruler of Warehouses 9-13. PROCESSING Technology During Warehouse 7's era its providing host country's leader, Genghis Khan, created the Remati Shackle, a powerful artifact that protected the Warehouse as well as Genghis Khan from outsider attack. The Shackle was built to keep the Mongol Empire in grasp of the Warehouse and in turn keep it in power, but after the death of Genghis it seemed to help facilitate the move of Warehouse 7 to 8 as the power of the shackle was given to head regent Altansarnai Tsagaanbaatar, a devoted supporter of the HRE and with the shackle he helped move Warehouse 7 to 8. Reasoning For Shift Political Unrest It wasn't until the political unrest heralding the start of the reign of the Kublai Khan that the Warehouse moved once again back to Europe. {| style="width:100%; margin-top:1em; border:1px solid #999; font-size:90%; text-align:center;" |- ! style="background-color:FireBrick; color:#FFFFFF; padding:0.2em 0.5em;" nowrap="nowrap" | Warehouses |- |Warehouse 1 • Warehouse 2 • Warehouse 3 • Warehouse 4 • Warehouse 5 • Warehouse 6 • Warehouse 7 • Warehouse 8 • Warehouse 9 • Warehouse 10 • Warehouse 11 • Warehouse 12 • Warehouse 13 Category:Warehouses